SPN Oneshots
by therangeismyhappyplace
Summary: Just a bunch of one shots. I downloaded this from word. They are all really short one shots in one thing I think there are 10 chapter, give or take.


Supernatural One-shots

Chapter1: Let Me Sleep ~ Deanna POV

Waking up to your younger brothers snoring isn't the most pleasant thing. Waking up to your brothers snoring while naked with your angel boyfriend is even worse. "Cas. Cas! Castiel wake up and poof us, you know, with clothes on!" I whisper-yell to him. For a being that doesn't need sleep, he sure does like it.

"'M tired!" Cas groans.

"Well, unless you want Sam to wake up to his naked older sister underneath an equally as naked Angel of the Lord, mojo us decent!" I say.

"Fine." He waved his hand. "But you're staying right here until I say you can go."

"Whatever are all of you winged dicks? I mean, Gabriel, Zachariah, Lucifer, Michael, I mean really only Alfie was sweet and innocent. The rest of you are corrupted bastards" I 'complain'

"Only for you dearest, now let me sleep." Then he promptly fell onto my chest.

Chapter2: Castiel Who Art in Heaven, Get Your Feathery Ass Down Here ~ Sam POV

A day without anything supernatural going on or is unable to be found is the exact equivalent to heaven on earth. Minus the part of Dean being a paranoid son of a bitch. Of course the one day that nothing is happening in 3 years is the day dean is the most on edge.

"I'm telling you man, something big is about to go down! I can feel it; it's like the calm before the storm." Dean complained.

"And I'm telling you, nothing is happening. No dead dry bodies, no missing hearts, no cattle deaths, no lightning storms, and no power outages. Hell, there hasn't even been a fire in a 200 mile radius!" I yell

"Exactly! It's too perfect! When has anything in our lives gone this good without some major son of a bitch coming into play!?"

"Why don't you just call up your boyfriend and have he add in his opinion?" I ask

"You know what, I think I just might! Castiel, who art in heaven, please grace little Sammy by getting your feathery ass down here."

"I heard everything, Sam, Dean is right something big is coming, but it's not something you will have to fight. I'm pregnant."

Chapter3: Baby its Cold outside ~ Samantha POV

"Isn't it ironic that I'm carrying the Arch-Angel Gabriel's baby and my due date is on Christmas day?" I ask my husband

"I guess I never really thought about it before. I guess it is pretty ironic. But then again all of Deanna and Castiel's kids were born on Thursdays."

"Yeah well, Christmas Eve and my water just broke. Get the bag and you are never touching me again Gabriel Winchester!"

Chapter4: The Kindergarten Mix Up ~ teacher-who's-name-I-am-to-tied-to-care-bout's POV

"Dean, yes I am positive this is the right room, we've done this before Dean. Yes I do realize that was a different school. Dean… I'm hanging up now. Bye. Your Daddy needs to realize that being pregnant doesn't mean I'm invalid, Blissany." Oh it's little Blissany Winchester's mom. From what I've heard Castielle is a stay at home mom and her husband is a mechanic. Add that to 5 kids plus their siblings (who I've heard are also married) and their 3 kids. Talk about a hectic house hold.

"Mrs. Winchester? Come on in, how are you today?" I ask politely.

"I'm fine, tired, but fine. Now, Bliss, why don't you go call Uncle Gabe and tell him to stop being an ass then tell him that they're words from daddy." She told my student. "Alright, now, when can I go home? The baby has been keeping me up all night, I have 3 other conferences to go to, and I really need to go help my husband and sister-in-law."

"Well, the other teachers have been telling me to ask you about the bruises on you children. Tell me is your husband abusive?" I ask

"What!? No! Those Bruises are from my husbands and my training them to protect themselves. My husband is a caring and loving man. The day he lays an undeserved punishing hand against anyone is the day Lucifer rises from Hell! I really don't need this kind of stress so unless you have anything else, go to Hell!" well that was not what I was expecting.

Chapter5: Bullies Aren't the Bullies Anymore ~ Moriel POV

"Hey M, wait up! You walking with us?" my best friends Kate and Chastity asked, running up to me.

"Sorry, no, I have to walk John and Bliss home. I promised my parents." I answer

"Oh, okay, we'll walk with you. I've wanted to meet the men who raised you and those little darling siblings of yours." Kate said.

"Dude, you are so old fashioned it's not even funny. Fine, I guess you can walk with us but Danny and Rylie have a thing about people they haven't met." I reason

"Can you tell us their names and ages at least?" Chastity asked

` "Okay, well, there's me 15, Danny and Rylie, the twins are 8, John, the surprise is 6, and little Bliss, who just started kindergarten. But then you add in the stillborn, Viola would be 10, and my twin, Gabriel, who was shot in crossfire in New York." I said

"Oh. I'm sorry, wait, isn't that Bliss and Rylie over there? Is that Chris from English? The nerve of some people, bullying an 8 and 5 year old. What a dick!" Kate said

"You expect anything else from a Senior Quarterback?" Chastity said.

"Not really, but nobody picks on my sisters but me. I'm going to go give him a piece of my mind." I say marching towards them.

"Give me your money or I'm gonna follow you home and beat the living shit out of that whore mother of yours." Chris said

"Gee, Chris, you kiss your mama with that mouth? Or is that just reserved for scaring the daylights out of little kids? Cause let me tell you something, the last person who called my "mother" a whore got their skull bashed in by my Dad. So unless you want that to happen to you I suggest you shut the fuck up about my "Mom."" I say.

"Moriel nice to see you, why do you care about these brats?" he asked

"Those 'brats' are my little sisters. So unless you want my foot in your ass, I'd say get the hell outta dodge."

"Thanks Morrie." My sisters chorus as Chris ran away.

"You're welcome"

Chapter6 ~ Puzzle Pieces ~ Deanna POV

A/N: this is a little fluff of a male Lisa (Liam) and Deanna also, don't know if thing about the school is true

"De, just get out and talk to him. Ben will want to see you." Sam said

"I know that, Ben's the one that called. I just don't want to face Liam. I'm a married woman and I'm about to walk up to my ex's front door and ask to see the child I last saw when he was 8 and said I wasn't coming back. Now I am about to ask for at least shared custody. I need some support. Please Sammy? I'm begging you." I say

"Okay, I'll walk in with you, but I'm not going to talk for you." He said, giving in to me. We got out of the car and walked around the block to Liam and Ben's house. "I ain't gonna ring the doorbell either. De, this is your battle. I'm just the water maid to the soldier. I help, that's my job as you're brother." Sammy said.

'Okay Deanna, you are gonna tell Liam that you want to have custody of your son.' I thought. 'I'm gonna pass out from the fear' I knocked on the front door.

"Mom?! What are you doing here?! I missed you!" My 14 year old said, hugging me.

"Deanna? I thought you were going on a trip." Liam said clearly indicating not to bring up the family business.

"I just got back. Liam I want to talk to you, alone Benny. Can we do that?" I ask, pulling out the puppy eyes

"Okay, Ben, go tidy up your room, pack a bag too, your mom might take you for a couple of nights. Let's continue this in the kitchen, huh?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~5 minutes later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~3rd person

"So what you are telling me is that you married an Angel of the Lord, want at least shared custody of Ben, and are collecting on a promise I made 6 years ago?" Liam asked Deanna

"Basically, yes. You told me I had to have a stable job, I am a mechanic in Lebanon Kansas, and you said I had to marry or be in a relationship with a good man, an Angel of the Lord sounds pretty good to me. You said the last thing was a stable home environment and good school. Lebanon is the highest ranking school in education and the place we live in is protected against everything and is under the protection of all 4 archangels Lucifer, Michael, Gabriel, and Raphael. Sounds pretty stable to me. Add that to the facts that we were not married when he was born, I am his mother, and that he is old enough that he can choose where to go seeing how we are not together." Deanna said.

"Fine, he can go. But only if he wants to." Liam finally caved. Then they all heard a "YES!" from the upstairs.

Chapter7: Homophobic Bitch ~ Samantha POV

"Gabriel, please shut up. You're giving me a migraine." I moan.

"That's not me, it's the phone." My husband remarked. I groan again.

"Alright, I got it." I walk to the phone "Hello?"

"Hi is this Samantha Winchester?"

"Speaking, why is the school calling me at 0900? Usually my kids wait till after noon to wake me up."

"Mrs. Winchester, your oldest son, Michael was in a fight with a group of younger boys. The boys were picking on your niece Amanda. Two of the boys were sent to the hospital. You are required here. The boys' parents are trying to press charges. We need you, your husband, and Amanda's parents to come down to the school." The woman said.

"We'll all be down in about 10 minutes." I say, hanging up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~Michael POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Mike, I know you, you wouldn't just make a mistake like this. Why did you beat those kids up? They just told me they were innocent. You have been charged with assault before. What reason do I have to not believe them?" the school guidance counselor asked me

"Because, I told you, for now the 15th time, that they were bullying my cousin. Amanda is like a little sister to me. The guys are older than me. I got a black eye and a shoulder popped out of socket. Doesn't that mean my parents can press charges too? Can't my uncles press charges if they want to? Amanda got the worst of it. Henry broke her arm! And I was cleared of those charges! That woman was stealing from my grandmother's grave! The only reason my Uncle Dean didn't kill her is because his husband held him back. I got out of my dad's hold and took her down! She's the one who went to jail. Not Me!"

"MICHAEL SAMANDRIEL WINCHESTER! SIT YOUR ASS ON THAT CHAIR RIGHT NOW OR IT WILL BE ON THE GROUND WITH YOUR DAD ON TOP OF YOU!" mom said walking over "I am 36 weeks pregnant, I shouldn't get phone calls like this _until_ _at_ _ **least**_ noon."

"Your mother is right Mikey, we expect better from you." Dad said

"Let's hear his side of the story, because he sure as Hell didn't break Mandy's arm. I know my nephew is HIGH above that. I want those boys that broke my baby's arm and injured my nephew arrested, or I will put them in the back of my own car and hightail 'em to Jody Mills' place and she can put up with their moronic asses." Uncle Cas said. That's right; my uncle is the police chief bitches. Dean put a hand on Castiel's shoulder.

"Calm down, it's not the worst that's happened to our kids. Mandy will be fine, she's been through worse. It's okay Babe." Uncle Dean said, barely keeping his own cool. "And my husband is right, we will press charges. I want a copy of the surveillance tape in that hallway, my daughter and nephew in a hospital, and those boys, everyone in this room, and their parents in the courtroom 0800 Monday morning. That is a demand."

"And who are you to demand this?!" the boys' mother asked (read: shrieked)

"Well lady, I'm the judge, my husband's the police chief, and my brother is the mayor. So if you don't shut your fucking trap, I'm gonna sue your ass and win!"

"A homosexual judge and chief! The world is coming to an end! It's not right I tell you! God has made us so that we can find our counterparts in the other sex!" the lady again shrieked.

"I do not recall the bible or any of the words saying as such" Castiel whispered to mom and dad "Is it truly wrong?"

"No Cas, she's just being a homophobic bitch." Mom said

"Excuse you?"

"You heard me lady, you are being a homophobic bitch. Did it ever occur to you that the bible was written by man not God himself?"

Chapter8: CROSSOVER WARNING! ~Nico POV

My daughter and I were sitting in the McDonalds a few blocks down from my apartment, waiting for my boyfriend, Percy Jackson, when two guys walked in. I know you're thinking 'wow Nico, two guys walked into a fast food restaurant in New York. Big fucking mystery. They're probably just hungry'. But these two set off my danger alarms.

"Sam, this is a fucking McDonalds, they don't serve your rabbit food salads. They serve cheeseburgers and hamburgers and good fatty greasy food." The shorter one said.

"Well excuse me for not wanting to die at 45 from a heart attack" the tall one with long hair said.

"Dude, we're gonna die at 45 anyway, you know I am not going' out other than by the blade of a knife or the barrel of a gun." The short one said

"Jerk."

"Bitch."

"Excuse, me. I'm Nico di Angelo. I couldn't help but over hear your conversation. My partner and child are over there, and since she is so young, I am asking you to kick down the profanity a notch. I normally could care less, but my daughter is over there. She shouldn't have to grow up around that like her dads did."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Chapter 9~~~~~ Sam POV~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Cas and Dean are together. My ex-girlfriend dumped me and to top it all off Lucifer is on my ass again.

"I'm heading out dean. I'll be back late."

"Okay Sammy, see you in the morning."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~1 ½ hours later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hi, I noticed you seemed a little pissed or annoyed. I've been told that I am a bit nosey, but you look like you needed to talk. I'm Delphi, by the way." A short girl with long black hair and striking blue eyes walked up to me.

"You would be right on that note. Well, my ex just dumped me on New Year's Eve, I am hallucinating, and on top of all that my brother is being way too squishy with his boyfriend.


End file.
